Dental caries, also referred to as tooth decay, are permanently damaged structures of the tooth that are typically caused by plaque, bacteria, excessive sugar consumption, and improper or inadequate oral hygiene. Cavities caused by the tooth decay/caries often require treatment by restoration of the decayed tooth. During treatment, a dentist generally uses a dental hand piece and dental burs to remove all of the decayed structure from the tooth. After removing the caries, the tooth is left having a cavity. The dentist will place a dental matrix band around the tooth to provide temporary structural support, e.g. wall, to the cavity. The cavity is then filled with a dental filling material, such as composite resins, cement, ceramics, or dental amalgams, which is allowed to cure and set, thereby re-establishing the tooth structure.
Dental matrix bands are used to restore anatomic contours and contact areas of the tooth. Existing matrix bands used in dentistry today are typically metallic strips that may have a flat surface or concaved contour. A flat matrix band may be burnished or shaped to add a concaved contour. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,909 of Garcia discloses an orthodontic plier for bending orthodontic arch wires. If a matrix band is shaped with the plier of Garcia, the band would acquire a concaved contour. As shown in FIG. 9, one disadvantage of a concaved contour is that it creates a rounded point of contact to an adjacent tooth. This rounded point of contact lacks stability and is more prone to breaking, thus the filling will require future restoration. Hence there is a need for a dental device that allows for improved contouring of the matrix band.
The present invention features a novel dental tool for shaping and fixing matrix bands securely to a tooth. Generally, the shaping device of the present invention resembles a pair of pliers, which allows a dentist to form a customized contour surface into the traditional matrix band prior to placing the matrix band around the tooth.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.